fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Mi chiamo Maxwell/Saga Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Przyjaciel czy Wróg? - Część 8.
Wieczór. Wszystkie dzieciaki opuściły pizzerię, animatroniki wróciły na swoje sceny a Hedge i Wand przygotowywali się do wspólnego wyjścia. Mieli razem spędzić cały wieczór w pobliskiej restauracji. Niespodziewanie w trakcie przygotowań do pokoju weszli Shad i Krwawa. - Hmmm, a wy co tu robicie? - Zapytała Krwawa. - A, przygotujemy się z Hedgem do wyjścia do tej pobliskiej restarucaji. Mamy tam zamiar spędzić... romantyczny wieczór. - - Ha, naprawdę? Wy akurat z Krwawą idziemy teraz do tej samej placówki! - - Hmmm, tak więc wygląda na to, że będzie to podwójna randka... Oczywiście, nie masz nic przeciwko temu Hedge? - - No, nie Wand... Chyba możemy... - - No, więc widzicie! Spotykamy się na podwójnym randewu... - Powiedziała Wand po czym wyszła razem z Hedgem z pizzerii. Za nimi poszli Shad i Krwawa. - Ej, Wand. Nie wiedziałam, że ci się Hedge podoba... - Powiedziała Krwawa. - A no wiesz... Tak jakoś wyszło, że akurat on... No wiesz słodki jest i w ogóle. - Odparła Wand. - No widzisz, zaś u nas z Shadem... Po prostu coś nas pchnęło do siebie! - - No tak... Ale to teraz nieistotne, ważne jest to, że idziemy razem na podwójną radnkę. - - Tak, będziemy się bawić świetnie z Hedgem... - - No, możliwe, ale my z Shadem bardziej. - - Co? Nie rośmieszaj mnie... My będziemy lepszą parą! - - Ah tak? Chcesz się przekonać? - - Pewnie, założmy się o to która randka okaże się lepsza... - - Zgoda. Ale moja i tak okaże się lepsza... - - No chyba śnisz... - I tak sprzeczały się między sobą w drodze do restauracji. Pomimo sporu żadna nie wygrała bitwy słownej. Aż nagle dotarły na miejsce a przed nimi ich faceci. Jako, że mieli rezerwacje; zajeli swoje miejsca. W pewnym momencie Wander zaczęła grzebać w swojej torebce. - A czego tam szukasz? - Zapytała się Krwawa. - A widzisz, zapomniałam o jednej, ważnej rzeczy... - Odpowiedziała Wand po czym wyjęła szminkę. - Słyszałam, że Hedge po prostu uwielbia wiśnie... - Pomalowała zapachową szminką swoje usta. - Hmmm... - Krwawa zaczęła szukać czegoś w swojej torebce. Niestety nie znalazła niczego przydatnego. - Cholera, myślałam, że jakaś szminka tu jest... - - Ha! I widzisz która lepsza? - Powiedziała Wand z wyższością. - To jeszcze nie koniec randki... O, panie kelnerze, chcielibyśmy złożyć zamówienie. - Kelner podszedł do nich. - Słucham? Jakie mają państwo zamówienie? - - My poprosimy Lasagne Bolognese. - Powiedziała Krwawa. - Natomiast ja wezmę dla nas Spaghetti... - Złożyła swoje zamówienie Wand. - Już lecę. - Odparł kelner i poszedł w kierunku kuchni. Nagle z radia w restauracji zaczęła lecieć powolna, romantyczna i klasyczna muzyka. Hedge i Shad w tym czasie zajęli się rozmową a Wand i Krwawa spoglądały na siebie z rywalizacją w oczach. - Tak więc Wand... Nadal myślisz, że możesz mieć lepszą randkę... - - Oczywiście! Jeszcze się tego przekonasz... - Przekomażały się tak przez kolejne kilka minut, gdy kelner przybył do stolika. - Oto zamówienie. - Powiedział po czym położył potrawy na stół. - No, nareszcie posiłek! Czas jeść. - Powiedział Shad. - Racja. - Odparł Hedge po czym zabrał się do posiłku a razem z nim Wand. Tak samo uczynili Shad i Krwawa. Jedli tak przez parę minut aż nagle Wand zauważyła, że wzięli razem z Hedgem jedną nitkę makaronu a on nie zauważył tego. Przez chwilę się wachała, ale postanowiła, że zrobi sposób jaki widziała w filmach. Udawała jakby po prostu jadła tą nitkę makaronu i aż pocałowała Hedge'a. - Wand! - Krzyknął Hedge. - Oj, wybacz... hihi... - Zaczerwieniła się szybko. - To... Czy ja poczułem wiśnie? - Zapytał Hedge. - No, taką szminkę... Podobają ci się wiśnie? - Zapytała zalotnie Wand. - Eee... no wiesz... może... - Odpowiedział nieco niezręcznie Hedge po czym wrócił do posiłku. Tymczasem Krwawa spojrzała się na Wand zawistnym wzrokiem. - Ha, mówiłam ci... - Mówiła Wand. - Ta... no żesz... - Mruknęła pod nosem i z powrotem zajęła się posiłkiem. Po paru minutach wszyscy skończyli jeść. Zapłacili dla kelnera i wyszli z restauracji wracając do swoich domów. W czasie drogi Wand podeszła do Krwawej. - Ha, mówiłam ci, że jestem lepsza! I co teraz? - - Może udało ci się wygrać, ale mnie to nie obchodzi... Nie śpieszy mi się z Shadem. - - Jak sobie chcesz... - Odparła Wand po czym poszła w stronę swojego domu. O poranku we Freddy Fazbear's Pizza zebrali się wszyscy pracownicy chcąc powitać nowych, którzy mieli przybyć. Wszyscy siedzieli sobie i rozmawiali o różnych rzeczach, gdy nagle drzwi pizzerii otworzyły się. - Witam was, ja jestem Maxwell a to jest Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Wasze nowe miejsce pracy! - Powiedział po czym weszli za nim dwaj nowi pracownicy. - Przywitajcie się z obecnymi tu pracownikami. - Hej wszystkim, ja jestem Lukasz a to moja dziewczyna, Asuna! - - Hej wszystkim! - Asuna przywitała się z nimi. Po czym oboje podeszli i zaczęli gadać z pracownikami. - Heh, już udało im się polubić z pracownikami, znaleźli wspólny język. - Powiedział Maxwell, który stał z boku. - Co racja, to racja. - Odpowiedziała Apulka, która stanęła obok niego. - Po za tym oni sami, udało im się wpasować i znaleźć szczęście w ich zwiąku. - Tak, faktycznie... Dobra, zaraz oprowadzę po pizzerii i pokażę co i jak. Tymczasem wy wróćcie do swoich obowiązków. Niedługo otwieramy... - - Dobrze Max. - Powiedziała po czym poszła w głąb pizzerii. CDN Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach